Another Time, Another Place
by WelshCanuck
Summary: What Happens when Phoebe and Leo are transported to another plane? And 15yrs later they still haven't got home. Do they give up on ever seeing Prue and Piper again? Or do they find comfort in that they are destined to spend eternity away from thier family
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Piper what about we just go for a walk."  
"Leo it's our first anniversary. Can't you come up with something better then a walk?"  
"Well ok, how about we just stay home." He said with a magical sparkle in his eyes. "We could spend the whole day in bed."  
Smacking him playfully. "As much fun as that sounds we can't."  
"Oh come on Piper. It's my one day off this week." Leo said with puppy eyes.  
"Later. Now my sisters are going out for dinner and they promised us the house to ourselves. But that will be after our dinner."  
"And after P3?"  
"Nope. I took the night off. That's why I have silent partners."  
"Prue and Phoebe? You know the more I know them the more I love them." Leo said reaching over the table he kissed Piper passionately.  
"Oh can't you two get a room somewhere?" Prue asked as she came into the kitchen  
"Actually yes we could but the kitchen seemed more interesting." Piper said with a sly smile  
"Kitchen for what?" Phoebe asked as she came into the kitchen.  
"Trust me Pheebs you don't wanna know." Prue said. "Hey do you need a ride to work?"  
"Oh that would be great." Phoebe said grabbing an apple for the road. "Love you Piper/Leo, and happy anniversary you two."  
"Love you too Pheebs." They both replied.

"So Pheebs what are we doing tonight?" Prue asked her youngest sister as they drove down the road  
"Well we could take in the all nighter at the Fox Theater."  
"No way. I am not sitting through five plus hours of horror movies. I have enough of that in my life." Prue protested. "Besides we promised Piper that we would go down to P3 tonight."  
"Oh come on Prue. After all we could laugh the whole time." Phoebe pleaded. "Piper will never know that we were late to P3."  
"Not going to happen." Prue said as she pulled in front of Phoebes work.  
"Ok fine. So pick me up here at 530 and we'll grab some dinner and go from there."  
"Done. See you later." Prue said as Phoebe walked off.

The day was almost normal for the Halliwell sisters. In the case of normality anyway. But that would all change soon and it could change the lives of two forever.

"Piper you'll love it I promise."  
"Leo I thought I was picking the restaurant."  
"Well you were. Until I found this great place."  
"And what is it called?"  
"Surprise."  
"Augh. You." She said as she turned up and kissed him.

They continued to walk down the street. The summer's night was perfect for a couple in love. The stars were out under a full moon.  
"Have I told you lately that I love you Piper?"  
"Not in the last five minutes."  
"Well I do. I don't think there is anyone in the world I could love more."  
"Oh Leo. To think we almost never made it this far."  
"I would have still fought for you. Whether it was Dan or the Elders. I loved you from the moment I saw you Piper."  
"And I you Leo." Piper said as they shared a kiss under the moon.

Suddenly Leo stopped and looked up. "Now?"  
"No Leo not tonight. They promised."  
"I'm sorry Piper but it's urgent. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."  
"Augh. Ok. I love you." She told him as he orbed out.

Walking back to the Jeep Piper was disappointed at how her anniversary had ended.  
"So I guess I go to P3." She said to no one as she got in the Jeep and drove off. Little did she know that she was being watched.

"Prue we are almost out of draft beer." Phoebe yelled out from behind the bar.  
"So you want me to change the keg?"  
"Well you do have that special knack for that sort of thing." Phoebe said raising her eyebrows so her sister got her meaning. You have the power to move things. Just move the keg and tap it.  
"Ok. I'm going." Prue laughed at Phoebe as she started for the back of the club towards the cooler.

" Thanx Prue." Phobe smiled as she stared on the next drink order  
"Yeah yeah." Prue said as she made her away to the cooler.

Piper walked in and heard Shania Twain playing her latest hits. How did I ever get her to play her? Piper thought at her luck with popular bands and singers. Making her way across the club Piper spotted Phoebe bartending.  
"Hey can I get a glass of Chardonnay please?"  
"Sure one moment." Phoebe said without looking up. "One Chardonnay. That will be 4.50 please."  
"I don't think so." Piper said trying not to laugh.  
"Wait a min…" Phoebe finished as she saw who was sitting in front of her. "Oh you. Wait a minute. What are you doing here? I thought you and Leo had tonight to yourselves?"  
"We did. Until he got called about ten minutes ago."  
"Oh honey I'm sorry."  
"That's ok Pheebs it's not your fault. Apparently it was important."  
"Demonic?"  
"Better not be. Not today." Piper said. "Where's Prue?"  
"Changing the keg."  
"You know one of these days she is just going to tell you to deal, when it comes to that."  
"I know. But until then I may as well take advantage." Phoebe said with a smirk.  
"Advantage of what?"  
"Prue. Hi." Phoebe said hoping her sister didn't hear her comment.  
"I know that look Pheebs. Nice try." Prue said smiling knowingly at her baby sister. "Piper what are you doing her?"  
"Leo got called."  
"Oh no. Not tonight?"  
"Yep."  
"Ok that just sucks." Prue said  
"You're telling me."  
"Well maybe you two can find your groove again." Phoebe said as she tilted her head towards the stairs.

Piper and Prue turned around and Piper met his eyes immediately. But there was something there that concerned her. She walked over and met him half way.  
"Hey. That was quick."  
"Yeah. It's important though."  
"Ok, so our evening got postponed till when?"  
"Hopefully it didn't. Come on I'll tell you all at once." Leo said as she ushered towards the bar.  
"Hey Leo." Prue said  
"Prue, Phoebe. I have something to tell you guys. Can we go into the office please?"

The three sisters and Leo walked back into the office closing the door behind them.  
"Ok we have a problem."  
"Well that much we figured Leo." Piper said.  
"This could be serious Piper. There is a demon out there called Abdiel. His name comes from the Arabic word Abd. Which means slave. He is known as the lord of slavery. He is very powerful. His mission in life is to collect slaves for his own purpose. Whether it's hard labour or otherwise. There is a spell in the BOS to vanquish him."  
"So let me get this straight, he just goes around collecting people to be his slave or slaves?" Prue asks  
"Yes. But he also trades them to other demons in his realm."  
"So they go where?" Phoebe asked  
"Well he is Arabic. So I would guess some other plain that is similar to an Arabic country."  
"Ok so where do we find this guy?" Piper asked wanting to get back to her night with her husband  
"Well as per usual he will find you." Leo explained.  
"Ok so we continue as normal and go from there." Prue suggested as she stood up. She reached her hand forward to help Phoebe up from the couch.

Phoebe taking her sisters hand was suddenly thrown into a premonition. Her sisters and Leo waited for her to come to of it.

"Pheebs. What did you see?" Piper asked concerned for her sister, as she and Prue always were whenever she had a premonition.

"Uh. An innocent he was hit by this beam or something and then she was gone." Phoebe said still trying to get her barring  
"Did you see who it was that did it?" Prue asked.  
"I didn't see his face but I think he's our guy."  
"What makes you think that?" Leo asked.  
"He was wearing those long white robes that you see the Sheiks wearing in the movies."  
"Sounds like Abdiel." Leo said.  
"Ok so did you see where Pheebs?" Prue asked now more concerned as she always was with an impending battle.  
"Uh yeah. It was near the Manor."  
"Manor as in our Manor?" Piper asked  
"Yeah I think so, besides do you know any other Manor." Phoebe snapped back  
"Ok. Come on lets get going then and check this out, carefully. I don't want to end up some slave in some Arabic country with no way to get out." Prue said taking charge of the situation.

They ran out of the club and headed for home.

"This was not how my first anniversary was supposed to end." Piper complained

Just before they reached the Manor Prue pulled over to the side of the road. "Ok Phoebe where did you see this happen?"  
"It was close to home. I could see the Manor."  
"Ok you and Leo get out here and make your way to the Manor. Piper and I will go home and come this way. That way if he is around  
"We'll have him cornered." Phoebe finished as she grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him out of the SUV.  
"Be careful Phoebe." Piper yelled after her baby sister. "One of these days that girls quick reflex is going to land her in trouble."  
"Yep but we'll be there to pick up the pieces. We always are." Prue said with a laugh as she also watched her sister run down the street. "Come on lets get this guy."  
"Uh Prue am I the only one that remembers that the spell we need to vanquish him is at home in the BOS?"  
"No you're not. Right now I just want to save this innocent. Then we'll figure the rest out." Prue answered her as she headed to the Manor.

"Leo you take that side I'll go this way." Phoebe suggested.  
"Phoebe we need to stick together. If anything happened to you, both your sisters' would kick my butt. Piper would probably divorce me."  
"Don't be silly Leo. Now go." Phoebe said laughing at Leo's concern for her.

Leo was about five feet from Phoebe when he spun around out of instinct. "Phoebe look out!" he yelled as she ran towards her.

Phoebe heard Leo yell and spun around ready to defend herself. Looking into the glowing eyes of a man dressed in tradition Arabic clothing.  
"The Charmed Ones. Oh this will be good." He said in an almost metallic voice. Raising his hand towards Phoebe a purple beam enimated from his hand and shot out towards her. She was able to dodge the first one but he was to quick. Suddenly she heard Leo again and then she felt him hit her to get her out of the way. As the two of them fell to the ground the beam hit them. And then just as suddenly: they were gone.

Prue and Piper parked the car and started down the road towards where they had dropped off Leo and Phoebe. Seeing a girl walking down the street. "Our innocent I presume." Piper asked.  
"I guess so." Prue answered looking up the street for Phoebe and Leo. She knew that Leo wouldn't let Phoebe get hurt, so she was only half worried about their baby sister. Then she saw them coming around the corner.  
"Piper." Prue said as she pointed down the street towards Phoebe and Leo.  
"So what now." Piper asked still looking at her husband and sister. When suddenly she saw him. "Prue trouble!" Piper said in a panic.  
"Phoebe look out." Prue called out but it was too late. Prue and Piper stood helplessly by as the beam hit Phoebe and Leo. Sending them to who knows where.

"Prue." Piper stated  
"I know Piper." Prue said. "Can you freeze him from here?"  
Piper threw up her hands but nothing happened. "Nope to far away."  
"You can't hurt me witches. And now I have the ultimate prize. A Charmed One _and_ a Whitelighter." In the same instant he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Prue and Piper watched helplessly as he disappeared laughing.  
"Come on Piper BOS." Prue said as she grabbed Pipers hand and ran towards the Manor.

Prue and Piper ran up the steps to the Manor and up to the attic where they kept the BOS. Past down from generation to generation, it had helped them or more occasions then they could ever think about.  
"Ok so what are we looking for again?" Piper asked as they started to frantically flip the pages of their ancient spell book.  
"Uh. Abdiel. Or something that deals with Slave lords." Prue answered.

They flipped through the book and eventually found what they need to vanquish Abdiel.  
"Ok we need a potion." Prue said as she read what the spell entailed.  
"Ok I'll start on the potion you get everything ready up here. I'll be done in less then 15 minutes." Piper suggested  
"Ok. Let's just get them back." Prue said as she pulled Piper into a quick hug.  
"No argument here. Leo stills owes me my anniversary dinner."  
"And Phoebe still owes me a birthday present." Prue added

They went there separate ways to prepare to retrieve their sister and the husband to one, dear friend to the other.

He slowly opened his eyes. But all he saw was darkness all around him. Trying to get his barrings he sat up slowly.  
"Oh, what happened?"  
"My guess would be that you were captured by Abdiel." The voice said. "Relax a few more minutes. His beams are quite disorienting."  
"Uh yeah. What's you name?"  
"Paul. You?"  
"Uh. Leo." He answered. Then it hit him. "Uh. Paul. Did I come here alone?"  
"Yeah they brought you in here with me about an hour ago. Why?"  
"I was with someone. I'm assuming if I'm here so is she."  
"She?" Paul said a bit shocked  
"Yeah why?" Leo asked now able to sit up and look at his new roommate.  
"There just isn't to many women around here. That could be bad for her here."  
"Here is?"  
"The prison of the damned. At least that's what most of us call it." Paul said. "We are slaves to Abdiel. If you are good at what you do he is lenient on you, or you could be traded to his benefit to another.." Paul let his sentence go unfinished. He wasn't sure how much he could trust Leo.  
"Demon." Leo finished for him sensing his distrust.  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
Sensing that he could trust Paul he told him the truth. "Are you by chance a witch Paul?"  
Looking at Leo and getting the same feeling of trust. "Yeah. Why?"  
"I'm a Whitelighter? That is how I know about the demons."  
"And you cane with another Whitelighter, or a Witch?"  
"A witch. Actually a VERY powerful witch."  
"How Very?" Paul asked intrigued as to whom Leo was with.  
"Ever hear of the Charmed Ones?" Leo asked with a small smile.  
"I have but I thought they were just a myth."

Leo just looked at him.  
"Their not are they?" Paul asked  
"No. I was with the youngest when we were captured."  
"That could be bad for her if they ever found out. They don't take to kindly to witches here."  
"Are there any mortals here?" Leo asked  
"Oh yeah. A whole bunch. Abdiel doesn't care who he grabs, he just grabs. He then puts you to work in the mines or a servant at his house. As we mentioned before he could trade you. There are various ways that he will put your services to work here."  
"You said that there are not many women here. What do they do with the ones that are here?"  
"Well most are servants in the house. Some are given to the guards. If you know what I mean."  
"Yeah I do unfortunately." Leo said thinking of poor Phoebe if that became hers.  
"There are a few that are also working in the mines etc. But those ones seem to be very few"  
"So how do I get to Phoebe?" Leo asked himself more then anything.  
"You can't. If you came in together, you probably won't see her for at least a few years."  
"We don't plan on staying that long." Leo said with confidence.  
"Well don't plan on going anywhere soon. Your powers don't even work here."  
"What?"  
"That's right. Somehow he has found a way to block the powers of magical beings here."  
"Oh that's just great." Leo said as he sat against the wall. Phoebe please be careful. He thought to himself.

The years past by and Leo never saw Phoebe. He didn't know if she was dead or alive. He started in the mines and over the years he had moved up to the surface working with the horses. He had been beaten a few times at the beginning, but over the years he had just given up on Prue and Piper helping them, so he just decided it would be best to go with the flow.

Phoebe had survived the past few years but not as luckily as Leo had. With her beauty and quick mouth she soon found herself a slave to the guards. Every time she shut the world out and thought of her sister. How that one-day they would save her from her eternal hell. Finally she was traded to another demon. He too had his other servants try her out before moving her to his stables. She felt alone and dirty, and was soon giving up hope.

Cleaning out a stable one day Leo accidentally shoveled some manure on to the foot of someone. At first he thought it was a guard or a demon.  
"Oh I am so sorry."  
"That's ok. It fits my mood."

Leo stopped and looked up a the voice. "Phoebe?"  
Turning she looked at the person in the stable. "Leo? Oh god I thought you were dead." She said as she ran to him. Finally a familiar face and new hope.  
"Oh I thought the same of you. You're sisters would kick my butt if anything happened to you."  
"Oh Leo I miss them so much." Phoebe started to cry.  
"Oh Phoebe I know. I still owe Piper a anniversary dinner."  
"I think you probably owe her a few more now." Phoebe laughed.  
"You think."  
"Yep. And I owe Prue a few Birthday cards three days late."  
"Where have you been Phoebe?" Leo asked afraid for the answer that he may receive.  
"Oh Leo. You don't want to know." Phoebe said as she buried her face in his chest.  
"Phoebe you need to talk about it."

Slowly Phoebe began to tell Leo what had happened over the years. She cried more and soon he too was crying. For the innocents that was lost in Phoebe. Not that Phoebe was innocent but she had always held this special innocents about her: the innocents of a baby sister. She had endured so much that Leo's heart broke. He wanted to protect her, as her sisters had for years before and he promised that he would when he first became their Whitelighter and then her brother-in-law.

They had been sitting there for almost an hour. When Phoebe realized that she had to go.  
"Leo I have to go."  
"Ok. Will you be here tomorrow?" He wanted to keep an eye on Phoebe to make sure that she was ok.  
"I'm not going anywhere Leo." Phoebe wipped away her tears and headed out of the stables as Leo just watched her leave.

They had seen each other almost everyday in the stables and it brought new hope to both of them.

It had been seven years since they were captured and deep in Phoebes heart she knew that her sisters would never stop looking for her but she also knew that if they hadn't figured it out by now they never would.

Leo also thought the same thing as much as he had loved Piper he had also known that the sisters would never figure it out. Though he also knew that they would never give up.

He stood at the stable doors and watched as she worked in the fields. The perspiration ran over her body, it seemed to almost darken her deep tan that she had gotten over the years of fieldwork. He knew that her temper had subsided over the years. But that did not stop her from having to be the guards plaything. Ever time that she came to him and told him about the night before his heart broke.

She stood momentarily and cast a glance in the direction of the stables. She saw him standing there watching her. She waved and he waved back.  
"Hey Pheebs." Her friend called to her. "Yo. Earth to Phoebe."  
"Uh. Oh sorry Marcia." Phoebe answered.

Phoebe had become quick friends with Marcia, when she was traded. Marcia was the only one that really understood her. She also was the youngest of a family of three. Only she had two older brothers. Though not magical in anyway, Phoebe felt the need to share her secret with her. She had told Marcia about her life as a witch and that she had come to this hell over 5 years ago with her Whitelighter Leo. She had introduced her to Leo and the three of them were always together whenever they could get a chance. Now after two years of friendship Marcia knew just about everything about Phoebe and Leo. She could also see something that they obliviously could not.

"Phoebe you two are crazy." Marcia said.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Phoebe if they ever find out then one of you will be traded or killed."  
"Marcia we are just friends. He is my sisters husband for crying out load."  
"He was Phoebe. That was over seven years ago. I see the way you two look at each other. Hell you might as well go through with it. At least for you it will be something other then the rapes and beatings that you get. It would be magical. Now pun intended."  
"You my friend are crazy." Phoebe said to Marcia though still looking over at Leo.  
"Whatever Phoebe. But you two can not go on like this forever."

Phoebe continued to look at Leo. She began thinking of the first time that she saw him at the Manor. Her and Piper had a friendly sibling rivalry going for his affection. Well it turned out to be a sibling war. She laughed at the thought. She had only really done it to get Piper going on the right direction of love. After Jeremy Piper had stirred away from guys. This was Phoebes way of getting her back in the game.

Leo had the rest of the day off as he had finished his work early. Every now and then when ever he was done early his master would let him take one of the horses out for a run. Leo had earned his masters trust not to run off. Leo was saddling up his favorite horse when he had a feeling of been watched. Turning around he saw Phoebe standing in the doorway.

"Hey Leo. Where you off too?"  
"A ride up to the mountains and back. Why?"  
"No reason. Marcia and I finished early and the Master said we could have the afternoon off."  
"Well do you wanna come?" Leo asked  
"Sure. Why not? It will give me some time away from here. Away from my ever lasting hell."  
"Ok give me one second to round you up a horse." Leo said as he made his way through the stables

Soon the two of them were riding over the sand making their way towards the mountains. They finally stopped, over looking the mountains and the lake below. The dismounted and walked towards a crop of rocks. Each just sitting and enjoying their temporary freedom.

As they sat beside each other they both were denying something that they were both feeling.  
"Phoebe." Leo started as he turned towards her  
"Leo?" as she did the same. She could feel the electricity between them.  
"I. I don't know how to say this."  
"Then don't." she said. She knew what was happening and she reached over and held his face between her hands. "Don't say anything Leo."

They both moved into each other and kissed passionately.

"Oh Leo we can't do this." Phoebe said as she pulled back. As much as she needed and wanted Leo, he was still her sisters husband.  
"It's ok Phoebe I understand. And I agree."  
"What if they ever find us? How would we explain this?"  
"We couldn't." He answered  
"No we couldn't." Phoebe said quietly. But in their hearts they knew that they could not resist the pull that was happening.

Leo reached over and gently stroked Phoebes cheek with the back of his hand.  
"Phoebe." He said almost in a whisper. As he pulled her closer to him and again they kissed. Only this time neither one pulled away.

They slowly found themselves lying on the grass with Leo almost on top of Phoebe.  
"We can stop this if you want to." He said between kisses.  
"No I don't. Do you?"  
"No." He answered her as he slowly drew his hand up her thigh towards her breast as they continued to kiss. And as they slowly made love on the mountaintop.


	3. Chapter 3

It had now been over 15 years since Phoebe and Leo had found themselves trapped in their eternal hell, and had somehow managed to keep their affair a secret. Once a week they would journey up to their spot on the mountains. And every time it would be like magic to Phoebe. For the first few months she often thought of Piper during the week but she had given up hope that her sister's would find them.

Leo sat one night in his dark cell. His thoughts turned to Piper. Praying for her forgiveness but also explained that he had given up hope of ever getting out of that dark and dismal place. At first they were just supporting each other, but over the years that support became something more. They found themselves falling in love. He knew that Phoebe felt as guilty as he did, but you can't fight love. He knew that it was not the same kind of love that he had shared with Piper. They were soul mates and there was nothing that could ever change that.

One day thier lives changes when several rumours were being spread around there prison. One was an affair between two slaves. And the other was that the master of that particular prison had been vanquished. The later concerned more people, because if it were true than all the slaves would have to be sold and traded to new master. Phoebe and Leo were afraid that they would be separated.

Early one morning the door to all the cells suddenly clanged open and all the slaves were ushered outside.

"Now slaves. The rumour about your master is true. He was vanquished by a few good witches. Now we will be transferring all of you back to Abdiel's to be dealt with in his own way. And be it assured that the lord of the slaves WILL find out which of you has been having a secret affair. And when he does, it will not be pleasant."

Phoebe and Leo shared an uneasy glance across the compound.  
"Phoebe you two better cool it." Marcia told her friend  
"I know Marcia."

Then just as suddenly as it had started they reappeared in an open cell.  
"Welcome back." An eerie voice echoed throughout the walls. "Now, let me see who we have here."

Phoebe saw Abdiel walking out of the shadows. And just the sight of him made her flinch back to the wall. She tried to make herself invisible against it but it was of no use. He saw her.  
"Well, well. Who do we have here? One of the Charmed Ones I see." He said as he reached forwards and pulled Phoebe forward by the hair. "Been a long time Phoebe."

Those in the crowd of slaves that were of magical descent had known of the Charmed ones. But like Paul that Leo had encounter many years ago, always thought they were just a myth. Now however they knew that it was true, and they had been with her all this time.

As he held her in his hands he used her own power against her. Seeing the past lividly as if it was yesterday.

"Well Phoebe it would seem that you have gone off and fallen in love." He said. "Don't look so surprised Phoebe. You may not be able to use your powers but I can. It's a little hiding talent of mine. To be able to use a witches power when they are in my possession. "  
"Please just let me go." Phoebe said quietly  
"Oh I don't think so. You weren't supposed to get away last time. I had to kill a perfectly good trader because of you."  
"I'm sorry." Phoebe whimpered as he held her hair tightly in his hands  
"Oh it wasn't your fault. He just saw the chance to trade you and he knew that he could get something good for you. Which he did. Even though I had ordered everyone that you were to stay here. After all I couldn't have a Charmed One running around my plane not knowing where you were." He sneered down on her. "You know that you are never getting out of here don't you. This is your eternal hell. You will not age, and your powers will service me. Now Phoebe make this easier on yourself. Who is he?"  
"Who?" she answered knowing full well what he meant  
"The guy that you have been with for the past seven years." He yelled at her.  
"I haven't." She never finished as he threw her to the ground.  
"Yes Phoebe you have. And you will pay the cost of it until you tell me who it is."

Phoebe tried to remain strong; there was no way in hell that she would turn Leo in to this monster. He would kill him. And if ever one day she ever did get out of there she would have to tell Piper that she had killed him herself. That she could never do.

"Put her up. Let them all see the lesson that will be taught today." Abdiel ordered his guards.

Grabbing Phoebe they tied her hands and hung her from a spike in the wall, her back facing them all as one of the guards ripped her shirt down the middle.

"Now pay attention slaves. This is what happens when you lie to me." He called out as he let his whip fly across Phoebes back.

Leo watched helplessly as Abdiel grabbed at Phoebe. He tried to go to her but a few people stopped him.  
"He'll kill you Leo. She knows what she's doing." Marcia said  
"I can't stand here and watch this Marcia."  
"You have to Leo. She knows that if you are dead then so is she. And she would rather die then have to possibly one day tell her sister that she killed you."  
"Piper has nothing to do with this. They are never going to get us out of here. It's been almost 16yrs. Marcia."  
"Leo. You will have to be there for Phoebe when he is done. That is what she is holding inside her right now."

Leo let sink in what Marcia was telling him. He knew that she was right it was just so hard to stand there and watch that demon whip the woman that he loved.

After almost twenty minutes they lowered Phoebe to the ground.  
"You are a lot stronger then I thought you were Phoebe. But I don't want to kill you. Your powers are to powerful to let me do that...Yet." He sneered at her as she lay on the ground. "Put her in a cell, and only two people may go with her and attend her wounds. They best be very good at it as well, for this is not over by any means." He turned and walked away.

Marcia saw the opportunity that was left to her and Leo. As soon as the guards had thrown Phoebe into a cell, another guards was looking around to see who would go with her.  
"I'll go. She's my friend." Marcia said. "And Leo here was a doctor before he was brought here."  
"Fine go." The guard said pushing them forward and into the cell, and closing it behind them.

Leo went to Phoebe and very carefully pulled her up to his lap.  
"Oh Phoebe I'm so sorry. I should have just come out and said something."  
"No. Leo it's better this way. If Prue and Piper ever find us. I can't tell Piper that it was because of me that you died. He will kill you Leo."  
"Phoebe. They won't." Leo started."  
"No Leo they will, they must. I can't keep doing this. My sisters will save me." she looked up at him, "Us."  
"Phoebe." Leo looked down at her sympathetically. "Hold that thought Pheebs." He said as she closed her eyes

The next few days would be the same. Abdiel would come down and either whip Phoebe or use her power on her trying to find out who her lover was. When he used her power she also would see and it started to become more draining then the beatings. She didn't know how much longer she could go on. If it wasn't for Leo: she would have given up long ago.

"Phoebe!" He yelled out to her.  
"She can't take much more of this Leo." Marcia said concerned for her friend  
"I know Marcia." Leo said also concerned for Phoebe. "I have to do something."  
"No Leo. You can't."  
"Marcia she will die. Like her, I too have an obligation to her sisters. I swore that I would protect her. She is the youngest. And always manages to get herself into something."  
"Leo it's not right."  
"And neither is this Marcia." Leo yelled as he walked towards the door. "Guards. Let me speak to Abdiel."  
"No one speaks to him. Especially a slave." The guard said banging on the huge metal door.  
"I know who he is. Who Phoebe had the affair with."  
This made the guard stand "Who?"  
"I tell Abdiel and no one else. And Phoebe get some clean water and dressings for her wounds."

The guards thought a minute before motioning to another to get what Leo requested. Once he had it Leo went with the guards to see Abdiel.

"What do you want Whitelighter?"  
"I have the answer that you seek from Phoebe." Leo said  
"Oh. And that would be?"

Looking up at Abdiel, Leo wondered if he was doing the right thing. "Me."  
"You?"  
"Yes. Me. We have been together for the past seven years."  
"Well that is news. Aren't you married to her sister?"  
"Yes. And I will always carry a special place in my heart for Piper. But Phoebe and I just fell in love. It was not something that we planned."  
"So now you play the brave man and come to me?"  
" I know that you are powerful Abdiel. And I know what you are capable of. All I ask is that you remove this from us. If we can't remember that we fell in love then we are of no danger to you. And we will continue to be your slaves." Leo said hoping that Abdiel would buy it. He held on to Phoebes wish that one day, Prue and Piper would find them. If they had no memory of what happened then there would no explaining to Piper. If they ever found us, but after 15 years that would seem quite slim. If not there was no way that Leo could let Phoebe die. They held the key to each other's past. A past of loved ones that they each held on to in their own way.  
"You may have something there Whitelighter. I do not want to lose Phoebe just yet. She is too powerful. And you as a Whitelighter are also to powerful. Your wish is granted. You will not remember ever having falling in love. But if for any remote chance that it happens again." He paused and looked at Leo. "I will kill one of you." He stared to wave his hand and Leo fell to the ground but something happened before he could even begin or end.

Just as Abdiel had started he felt a suction that he had no control over. Something was pulling him from his world. It was very powerful and it was something that he could not fight. He suddenly had a premonition.  
"Phoebe no." he yelled out and then he was gone.

"Prue this had better work."  
"It will Piper relax. We'll have them both back home in no time." Prue said with more confidence then she actually felt.


	4. Final

Phoebe sat in the cell with Marcia when Leo left.  
"They'll kill him Marcia." Phoebe said as she tears ran down her face.  
"I'm sure that he will be ok Phoebe. He won't let anything happen to you."  
"But what if he's wrong. What if they kill him? I'll die with out him."  
"You have to hang on to the faith that he will be ok Phoebe. Just like you have that your sisters will find you after all these years."

Phoebe just lay on the only bed that was in the cell, with Marcia sitting on the floor at her head. Her thoughts drifted to her sisters as well as Leo. She prayed that he would be ok and that one-day her sisters would find them. Suddenly a pain gripped her head; she reached up and held it as tight as she could hoping that the pain would go away. Suddenly her world started to turn black and white. The pain and the sudden vision were so intense that soon everything went black.

"Prue this had better work." Piper said to her oldest sister with hope.  
"It will Piper it has too." Prue replied as they prepared to say the spell.

_Abdiel Dark Lord of Slavery  
We sisters call upon you,  
So we may get our loved ones back._

They continued to chant the spell that they hoped would summon Abdiel to them.

"Augh. Witches why have you brought me here?" Abdiel screamed out as he came to be. Then he saw who had called him. "Oh the sisters." He said smugly. "I've enjoyed my time with your baby sister. Her and your Whitelighter are forever my slaves. You need the power of three to vanquish me."  
"I don't think so." Prue said, as she threw the potion they had made on to him.  
"Yuck," He said as he tried to wipe it off his robes. "What is this stuff it stinks."

Prue and Piper didn't pay any attention to him. They had a job to do and they intended to do it.

_With the power of two and our loves lost.  
Give us the power to return those who are lost  
With this potion, we vanquish the Lord of slaves  
And return to home all those he has enslaved._

They repeated the spell until he started the forever spin and was returned back to hell. There was silence. Prue and Piper didn't say anything for fear that they would miss Phoebe or Leo calling them.  
"Prue?"  
"I know Piper." Prue said. They had both feared that vanquishing Abdiel was not enough to get their loved ones back.

Leo looked around and noticed that every thing seemed different. He was no longer in a dark damp cell. But he was lying down on something cool and hard. Trying to focus his eyes he saw in the distance a light. Sitting up slowly he realized that what he saw was a street light.  
"Ok. Now where am I?" He said to no one. He stood up and noticed that he was alone or so he thought. Suddenly what had happened came back to him. "Phoebe." He said. 'Had Abdiel sent me back and kept Phoebe for himself. I'll kill him.' He thought. Leo then realized where he was. He was two blocks from the Manor; in the same spot where he and Phoebe had first been captured.

Standing up, though slightly dizzy Leo made his way to the Manor. 'Oh I hope after all these years they still live here. Or one of them does.' He thought

He approached the steps and slowly started up them. He thought about trying to see if he could still orb, but if it wasn't them still in the house he didn't want to startle anyone. Reaching for the bell he hesitated. What would Piper look like after almost 16 years? Pushing the bell he waited.

"Prue where are they?" Piper finally said  
"I don't know honey. Come on lets go look downstairs." Prue suggested as she took Piper by the hand.

They made their way through the house and downstairs when the bell went off. Stopping both sisters in their tracks.  
"Uh, who would be ringing at this hours?" Piper inquired as she looked at her watch.

"I'm not sure but just get ready to freeze."  
"Done." Piper agreed as they made their way to the door.

Walking to the door Prue put her hand on the handle and turned back to Piper. "Ready?"  
"Yep."  
Prue swung open the door and Piper instantly froze the person there.  
"Oh my God. Leo." Piper said with relief. She flicked her wrist and unfroze her husband. "Oh God Leo I thought I lost you." She said as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"Umm, Piper?"

Pulling back and looking into Leo's eyes. "Yeah Piper. Who else would it be?"  
"No it's just that you're so young." Leo said confused.  
"Well flattery will get you everywhere Leo." Piper said as she went to kiss him again but he pulled away. "Leo?"  
"Piper it's just. I've been gone almost 16 years. You look the same as when I left." Leo said.  
"16 years?" Prue questioned.  
"Yeah. Phoebe and I…  
"Whoa. Leo you've been gone almost." Checking her watch. "16 minutes." Prue finished  
"What!"  
"It the truth Leo. You and Phoebe have not been gone 16 years." Piper reassured him.  
"Phoebe. Oh God we have to find her." Leo said almost panicked  
"What she's not with you?" Prue started to also now panic.  
"No. I came to down the street. In and around the same spot that we were taken."  
"Leo you weren't together?" Piper scolded him for not watching out for her baby sister.  
"I was. But I went to Abdiel to get him to lay off of Phoebe." Leo said in his defense.  
"What do you mean lay off of Phoebe?" Prue asked now even more concerned for her baby sister.  
"Well you know Phoebe. A bit stubborn. Abdiel kept beating and whipping her. I went to him to get him to stop. That I would tell him everything he needed to know."  
"Know? Know about what?"  
"Her magic. Your magic." Leo said. He was ashamed to the fact that he almost let out some of the secrets of the Charmed Ones. But he couldn't stand by and let Phoebe get hurt like that.  
"You were going to do what?" Piper asked almost hysterical.  
"Piper it was the only way. After 16 years of been a slave and getting beaten or whipped for no reason I couldn't let them kill Phoebe. You have no idea what she has been through. It may only have been 16 minutes to you two. But to us it was 16 years of hell." Leo snapped back.

"Leo it's ok." Prue said trying to calm down her brother-in-law.  
"No Prue it's not. You two have no idea. I remember everything. What they did to us, what they did to others. Phoebe was so strong. But towards the end she began to give up. She started to lose hope."  
"Leo where is she?" Piper asked now more concerned for her baby sister.  
"I don't know. I came to in the same spot that we disappeared. But I didn't see her anywhere." He explained.  
"Prue we have to find her." Piper said starting to get a bit worried about her baby sister  
"I know Piper." Prue said hugging Piper tight. She to was worried about Phoebe and didn't want to let go of Piper anytime soon.

They were soon interrupted by the sound of the phone. No one wanted to get it as they were too concerned about Phoebe at that time. Finally the answering machine kicked in and they heard the message beep.

"Piper its Matt. Look I just found Phoebe in the back alley when I went to take out the garbage. I think you better get down here right away. She doesn't look too good. I'll keep an eye on her until you get here."

Piper shared a look with Prue that lasted about two seconds as they grabbed their coats and made a beeline for the car and P3, with Leo not that far behind them.

Jumping from the car Prue and Piper couldn't run into the club fast enough. As it was now closed they didn't hesitate to call out.  
"Matt?" Piper yelled.  
"I'm in the office Piper." Matt called back

Making their way through the chairs and tables Prue and Piper ran into the office. The site before them made them almost sick. Their baby sister lay on the couch with her back to the air. They both could see the remains of a whipping through their sisters' back.  
"Phoebe." They both called out as they ran to her side.  
"Prue? Piper?"  
"Yeah baby were right here." Prue answered her sister.  
"Are you real?"  
Laughing a little at her sisters innocent remark, "Yeah baby we're real." Piper told her.  
"It hurts." Phoebe said as her tears started to roll. "Leo?"  
"I'm right her Phoebe. No one is going to hurt you again."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." Leo answered, as he held his hands over Phoebe and the soft glow began to work it's own magic, as it ran over Phoebe and healed her wounds.

Once done Phoebe sat up with the help of her sisters who pulled her into a three way hug.  
"Oh Phoebe you scared us." Piper said.  
"I'm sorry. But I had Leo there to protect me." She said as she looked over at Leo. She then pulled away from her embrace and turned and hugged Leo. "Thank you. I couldn't have gone this far without you."  
"No problem little sis. Now what do you say we get you home?"  
"No arguments here." Prue said getting up and helping Phoebe in the process. "Come on baby girl. I know of a bed in a certain Manor that has your name on it."  
"Ok Prue, But only because I am completely exhausted." Phoebe said leaning on Prue for support.

The four made there way to the car and then home. Phoebe was soon sleeping like a baby. When they arrived home Leo took her from the car and carried her up to her room. Placing her gently on the bed he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Oh Phoebe. If anything had happened to you I think I would have died in there. You are a special person and one day someone will capture that innocents that you portrait so well. Who knows maybe it will be Cole. Sleep tight my baby sister."

----------------------------

"Leo?"  
"Piper. How long have you been there"  
"Long enough to know that you love my sister."  
"Piper."  
"Leo. I have always known. Phoebe has that special gift about her. There is no magic involved. I know that you love her."  
"Piper what are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that you still owe me an anniversary dinner and that you love my baby sister. No more no less."  
"She is special isn't she?" Leo said as he looked back to Phoebe.

Walking over to her sisters' bed and sitting next to her. "Yes she is." Piper said ass he bent down and kissed her sister on the forehead. "That she is." Getting up and cuddling into her husband. "Thank you for looking after her."  
"You're welcome." Leo said as he bent down to kiss Piper. "Happy anniversary baby." He said as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

As they left Phoebes room Prue came around the corner, "Get a room you two." She hollered out at Leo and Piper kissing as Leo carried her sister to their bedroom.  
"Where do you think we're going Prue." Piper laughed out to her oldest sister as she kicked her door closed once her and Leo had walked through the threshhold.  
"Whatever." Prue called back as she entered Phoebes room. Sitting down on the bed she gently stroked her sisters hair.  
"Oh Phoebe. What we have done without you?" Prue asked her sleeping sister. "I love you Pheebs." Prue said as she cuddled down on the bed and wrapped her arms around Phoebe.  
"Love you too big sis." Phoebe answered as she cuddled back into her big sis.

All was forgotten and would forever be held in the eternal pit of hell with Abdiel. Phoebe spent the next few months clinging to either Prue or Piper but mostly Prue as Piper had Leo back. They had remembered everything from their years as slaves except that they had once had an affair. As if time had turned back, everything was gone. But they still recalled their everlasting friendship with each other and those that they had befriended there. That even the strongest of magic could not erase.

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanx to all of my reviewers. I hope you enjoyed. Its rather fun for me yo repost stories that I had written soooo long ago. Its a chance for me to go back and rearead them as I proof read. Wel As i said before and in my profile. lots more where that came from.. Thanx again to everyone. :)


End file.
